titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Seris "Evanesce" Foraza
Appearance :Seris may be in her mid-forties, but she looks amazing for her age; most would guess she is ten years younger. She has an almost flawless, tan complexion and eyes that will scorch the back of your head if you give her flack. Her hair is straight and very long, reaching almost down to her waist. She typically keeps it pinned up somehow for work purposes. She has some bullet wounds and scars from previous battles, but she covers them well. She feels it gives her the appearance of invincibility. :Despite her age and having had two kids, Seris takes great pride in still having a seductive frame with curves in all the right places. She’s also well-muscled from the rigorous training she puts herself through. Street Clothes :When not on the clock (which isn’t often), Evanesce is frequently working out and as such wears lightweight black pants and a black tank top. Her long hair is either down or pulled back into a ponytail. She still keeps the belt with her guns and extra ammunition, even when off-duty. Uniform :In her “work uniform,” Seris usually pulls her hair up and dons a wide-brimmed black hat. A skin-tight black suit with a snapped-up collar and black leather boots, gloves with extra grip, and a belt with two holsters for her twin Berettas and extra clips completes her usual décor. Notable Equipment :Twin black Berettas, which she wields with terrifying precision. Personality :In a word, Evanesce is no-nonsense. She won’t take nonsense from anyone, whether it’s a Titan, a Brotherhood superior, or one of her own lackeys. Even her own son has to feel the lash of her curtness and militaristic discipline. She is powered by goals and fueled by her own savvy intellect. She also is never in any mood for someone hitting on her. Ever. Tick her off and you will probably lose some toes. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Jumping :Evanesce’s main power is her ability to leap farther and higher than the average human being. Without a running start, Evanesce can jump four feet in the air. With a running start, Evanesce can jump eight feet up or across a gap up to twenty feet. Telepathy :Evanesce is also a strong telepath and is able to read other peoples' minds, both surface thoughts (strong emotions, specific sentences, and images the person is thinking about) and deeper thoughts (motives, plans, deeper thoughts or hidden emotions). She can perceive thoughts from afar for one person if she concentrates hard enough and if they do not put up any telepathic resistance. Seris can also spread out her telepathy over a wide area (about five neighborhood blocks wide) to perceive many different thoughts at once, or to try to pinpoint the location of one particular set of thoughts. :Seris does not often read others’ thoughts, however, and more often uses her telepathy in order to communicate with other telepaths. Seris’s telepathy is particularly strong and, for those she has a powerful connection with (such as her son), she has been known to be able to communicate with them even while on another planet. In most cases, however, Seris cannot communicate telepathically with someone beyond a distance of 2,000 miles. :Seris’s telepathic communication whizzes by as quickly as thoughts, so a lengthy conversation between her and another telepath can be settled in half the time the conversation would take were it spoken aloud. She can send words as well as images to anyone she is communicating with. :She also has the ability to link her mind to another person's if they wish, creating a "mindscape," in which she can enter their mind and have access to their memories and deepest desires—or to set up a more scenic situation in which she and the telepath can communicate. This ability is usually more aesthetic than practical; though a mindscape conversation takes place in the blink of an eye, so it is shorter than a regular telepathic conversation. Empathy :In addition, Evanesce can perceive strong emotions of her family members and loved ones; she can instantly sense if her son, Marcus, is in danger, is afraid, is angry, or is sad or distressed. In practical usage, it works as an almost overpowered “sixth sense,” letting her know when Marcus is in real danger. Weaknesses :Evanesce does not have superhuman speed or agility; she can still get hit or cornered, it just tends to be she’s rather slippery to get a hold of. She also has no protection against fall damage; if she falls long distances, she will be hurt or crippled just like any normal human being. :Evanesce's telepathy does not work as well against the particularly strong-willed, other telepaths, or people who are used to dealing with telepaths. People like this have the ability to "perceive" that Evanesce is attempting to access their mind. If they catch it in time, they can block her out completely, keeping her from reading even their surface thoughts. If they are strong enough, especially if they are telepaths themselves or are used to dealing with telepaths, they can set up a "permanent" block that will prevent Evanesce from accessing their mind until the next time she meets them. Evanesce never instantly reads someone's thoughts--there is always at least a post that the person can react and block Evanesce's attempts, preventing Evanesce from trying again for at least four posts. If it's a normal person who has no telepathic abilities, if Evanesce tries to read their mind again, she must wait eight more posts, and so on, each time the number doubling. A telepath can instantly block Evanesce's attempts and she will not be able to try again until another thread. Someone used to telepathy will force Evanesce's waiting periods to be double the length--eight posts after the first failed attempt, sixteen after the second, etc. :In order to access the deeper thoughts of a victim, Evanesce has to pass yet another one of these "tests." She must also undergo one of these tests if she has been spreading her telepathy in order to find one single person in the sea of thoughts. It is twice as hard for Evanesce to read this single person’s mind, as she must sift through the thoughts of all the other cacophony in the area in order to find this one person—the only exception is if it is a person who she knows very well (as in, has met on many occasions and has talked to frequently, such as a friend or long-time nemesis of hers). :Evanesce can only link to another person's “mindscape” if they are willing. She can send telepathic messages to someone unless they block her. Other Abilities :Seris is very quick and agile; she has the grace and training of a parkour/free running specialist. In addition, she is an expert marksman and is never seen without her dual Beretta pistols and extra magazines on her belt. Evanesce also has training in rifles as well as hand-to-hand combat, swords, axes, bows, and javelins, but her experience with the more primitive weapons is average at best and rusty at worst. She can block shots when in hand-to-hand combat, but she is a poor melee fighter and prefers her guns. And she plays piano—a skill that admittedly doesn’t come into play much on the battlefield. Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Haeloth :DESCRIP Vincent Foraza :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Marcus :DESCRIP Keera :DESCRIP Shissar :DESCRIP Charles Logan :DESCRIP Vincent Ducard :DESCRIP History Backstory ---- :Born a princess of the kingdom of Gwyndolyn on the distant planet of Oroden, Seris and her fellow Orodenians are homo sapiens, but remarkably, all people on the planet have at least minimal telepathic abilities. A small percentage of the population does have what would be considered super powers on our world, however—and Seris happened to be one of these “honored ones.” :Seris was subsequently shipped off to a monastery to learn to hone and train her ability—which was an innate agility and an incredible propensity for leaping and bounding. The monks took special care of Seris, however, for upon her birth her parents had brought in a prophet who had made the prediction that she would eventually fall into darkness and evil ways. Her parents wanted to ensure that this would not happen. :As time went on, Seris seemed to be growing up like any normal headstrong girl. She was the terror of all the boys her age and the envy of the girls: she was both beautiful and strong, physically and mentally. She was betrothed at an early age to another super-powered “honored one,” a boy named Haeloth who was prince of an allying kingdom. Haeloth quickly fell in love with her, and though she pretended to go along with the plan, she secretly chafed with rebellion. :She loathed the confining nature of the monastery, the traditionalistic babble of the monks, the rules and regulations. She sought for herself a life charted by her own course. Though treated well, it was never enough for Seris—she longed for escape. And after years of research and planning, she finally found it. :Located deep in the bowels of one of the monasteries was a secret hangar bay filled with space ships that had crash-landed on the planet. She taught herself how to pilot the ship and then blasted off the planet. :For her crime of theft and disobedience to the monks, she was labeled a criminal and self-imposed exile. :Upon arriving on Earth, Seris relished her new life of freedom, even going so far as to join the Brotherhood of Evil. She wouldn’t be confined by laws or regulations again. She would pursue the freedom that the Brotherhood afforded. She rose up in the ranks quickly, and it was while she was serving under them that she met her future husband, a higher-up in the Brotherhood hierarchy named Vincent Foraza. The two fell madly in love. :It was during this period of time that Evanesce and Vincent were selected to participate in a test the Brotherhood set up of a new invention—a prototype time machine. They were sent far into the distant future of an alternate timeline of Earth. Unfortunately, the time machine was flawed and though to the scientists Evanesce and Vincent were brought back only minutes after, to Seris and Vincent it was fifteen years. :During this time, they had gotten married and had two children, twins—though the elder, Seris’s daughter Thalia, was kidnapped as a baby and was never found. :Seris and her husband and son were brought back to Earth fifteen years older, and they struggled to make a new life in the Brotherhood of Evil. She has been a prominent figure in the Brotherhood echelon ever since, though shortly after their return to Earth, Vincent began to grow more distance. He had always struggled with depression and substance abuse, and now he was developing what appeared to be a severe case of DID. He just… disappeared one day. And though Seris’s hunts to find him have been unsuccessful, she has retained his last name and never remarried. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Oroden Category:Orodenians Category:Empaths Category:Gunslingers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Telepaths Category:Titans Together